


International Thief

by Dhobi ki Kutti (dhobikikutti)



Category: Best of the Black President (Album)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhobikikutti/pseuds/Dhobi%20ki%20Kutti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imma tell you a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



Imma tell you a story let me tell you this story well you won’t believe it because it’s that crazy this story I mean Imma tell you but you’re just going to sit there and say no way and because no way something like this can happen is what you’ll say but this is the truth man and well you can say it’s just a story but Ja knows there’s no such thing as just a story so

Imma say this straight up that Babylon still doesn’t know where the money is even though they’ve hidden it all under paper like mountains of paper like the paper money they brought it to develop Nigeria right like they’re Ja come to help everyone and all that paper money in their World Bank and UN and International Aid offices that they thought they could throw around and buy us out with and then it’s gone just like that and there’s no name no mark no claim no trail of blood pointing to some poor dumb black fool who got in the way and can take the blame cuz you know a dead black man is just good for putting the blame or the shame on and its all the same anyway so now there’s no one they can claim did it and there they are left with their big hole where the money used to be and its gone and so then after a while what can they do but get gone themselves right so

Imma telling you everyone knows but no one will tell because he’s our man right, and you come on down to the compound yourself and maybe you can shake your thing yeah, with the ladies because there are always ladies because Ja knows you can’t have anything beautiful and strong and righteous without the ladies and you want to know where the money went well then you come on down and maybe you can hear a song or two or three hundred because a lotta folks there like to sing and we sing a lot about the international thief because it’s just a story right that poor stupid black folk tell and its crazy right because that much money how can any one man take it away from all those people which is why they can just laugh when we sing and dance and that’s why Imma keep telling this story so

Yeah. You hear me?


End file.
